


A Dark Tide

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: DO NOT COPY, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Female Homosexuality, Intersex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Moderate Dark Fantasy, Multi, Oviposition, Plot, Split Persona, beastiality, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: The world of Olearion is rich and expansive, with many unique individuals from Elves, to Dwarves, Gnomes, Trolls, Kobolds, all of the sort. Grand mystical creatures roam the world, giving and breathing life to it. Despite this fact, there has been a plague on Olearion that stemmed the start of many wars. The humans with their vile demon magic versus the forces of the main continent Essenary. What troubles have happened between both sides and will there be peace? Or eternal war and bloodshed.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**In the world of Olearion, there is only one large land mass, known as Essenary, The United Lands. There are several regions that have been established and all kingdoms exist within peace amongst each other.**

**The Mountain Range of Velul to the North-** On the world of Olearion, the northern range contains the deepest caverns, the highest mountains, and the faction known as the Stoneborne. These Stoneborne are your ordinary Dragons, Dwarves, Gnomes, Goblins, Kobolds, and Trolls. They coexist peacefully between each other and have no ill-intentions towards one another. Their strengths are Strength and Machinery while their weakness is Magic. 

**The Dense Forest of Ziokul to the South-** To the opposite end of Olearion, the southern range contains the massive forests that seem to pierce the very heavens. The dense forest contains many creatures that roam the dense foliage on the dirt ground and the trees above. Within Ziokul is the Leafwalker Faction. The Leafwalkers are Forest Elves, Beast Elves, Fairies, Dryads, Centaurs, Driders, and Minotaurs.

**The Aerial Kingdom of Osune to the skies-** As a floating kingdom, high in the clouds of Olearion, is the council of collective rulers within Osune. Present as the leading faction, and known as Osunians, are Dragons, Harpies, Angels, and Gargoyles. The only way up to Osune is through gryphons and hippogryphs, or being brought by the council. The Osunian Government is strictly in servitude to Essenary, and their goals are to keep the peace. Only the purest of hearts can be in the council.

**The Scorching Desert of Akixall to the west-** Being the wartorn land after the Old War, Akixall is both a monument and a home to the Akixallians, and the Deathborne Faction. Akixall is nothing but barren and death. The inhabitants of Akixall are the same. They are the risen dead. Akixall is nothing but death and decay, but many are still held together and look very much alive, albeit extremely pale. Some aren’t as lucky and are amalgamations of rot and flesh.

**The Crushing Depths of Veqis to the east-** Turning from ground to sand rather instantly, and then to ocean even more so, Veqis is the land of pure water. The water itself stays a pristine clear blue for the first few miles, but then turns to pure dark blue depths. While the surface area of Veqis is peaceful, the deeper one ventures, the harder it gets to breathe and survive. Within Veqis, the Aquarian Faction exists, being Sea Elves, Naga, Merfolk, and Dredgers (They’re basically Sentient Sea-Worms). all work to keep The Forsaken at bay. 

**The Unsworn Pit in the Center-** In the center of Essenary, is a massive pit. It is seemingly bottomless, and serves as a monument to the Old War of 250 years ago. The Pit is 50 miles in every direction, and is constantly emitting vile magics that are contained by each kingdom and to ensure the safety and protection of Essenary. Who knows what ancient relics and ancient powers still exist?

  
**The Forsaken Isle-** Off the eastern coast of Essenary, is a singular island. This island by no means is not small, as it houses four small continents within it, all housing the Forsaken. Who are the Forsaken? The Forsaken are Humans. That’s it. All Humans have been forced into solitude after causing the Old War, fighting the might of Essenary all out of their selfish gains. Of course, the Humans with just machinery and weapons (Cannons, Trebuchets, Crossbows, Catapylts, etc), stood no chance and had to rely on Demonic Magic, which only reassured the forced solitude.


	2. The Human Kingdoms

**24 Years Ago.**

On the Forsaken Isle, the four kingdoms of Keviel, Trania, Kaeba, and Surus all struggled. All Kingdoms were within a day’s walk of each other. In the ruling kingdom, Trania, being a Human Kingdom built on the foundation of Family and The Heart, had finally birthed a daughter. This daughter was nothing but a pure blessing, as after many failed attempts, a healthy heir was finally brought into the world. With Trania being built from the soil and tree and the blessing of the ground, everyone within Trania follows the Rules of the Harvest and the teachings of Mother Earth, being quite druidic. They’re a true peaceful nation, whilst Keviel is militant and strict, Kaeba is vile and dark, riddled with vile magics, and Surus is the machine capital. For Trania, a proper heir was finally born and all could be well.

The Twin Queens, Chelsey and Akira Selvey, both fair skinned maidens wearing floral dresses with deep auburn hair for Chelsey and deep red hair for Akira, both hold their hands as they look at their newfound daughter, Alyxandra Selvey. They look at their daughter’s fiery red hair, with her having an orange right eye like Chelsey’s orange eyes, and a green left eye like Akira’s green eyes. Akira gently rubbing her daughter’s cheek, simply says “Oh beloved. After thirty years. We finally have our first healthy heir. Our hard work finally paid off.” as Chelsey nods. Kissing her wife on the cheek, Chelsey replies “Our duty and servitude to Mother Earth would pay off. Now, our daughter can follow in our footsteps and lead our people to peace. Maybe right the wrongs of our parents.” as the two share a crestfallen look. 

Quickling getting out of their depressed mindset, they just share a laugh as they lay on the bed with their daughter and simply look up at the ceiling of their stone room. As they lay, gently remembering the past and reliving their good memories, the door is suddenly kicked open to a wounded steward of their kingdom. Chelsey, getting up to her feet, using some very basic and light healing magic, pure and noble, begins healing the steward, who weakly hands a letter to Akira. Quickly grabbing the letter and reading through it, Akira holds her chest and gasps loudly. Getting their steward stable, Chelsey looks at Akira and says “Beloved...What’s wrong?” as she is concerned for her wife’s safety and well being. Akira, unsure of how to even answer the question, looks at Chelsey and wipes her own forehead off.

Akira takes a deep breath and says “The...The other three kingdoms are waging war on us. Despite the fact we feed and nurture all four kingdoms with our Druids...They’re not giving us a chance to lay arms down peacefully. There is a demand...That we surrender the crown. That’s...That’s all we can do.” as Chelsey and the Steward both go pale and can’t believe what they just heard. Akira says “They’ll be willing to hear our pleas if we have any to give before we inevitably give up our crown. We’re at a stand still. We have nothing. We have no leverage. My love. What are we supposed to do?” as Chelsey is tearing up and looks at her daughter. Chelsey just states “We do what we can for our daughter. This will work out. We’ll give them the crown. We can’t fight three armies. We surrender the crown peacefully and adhere to their demands Akira. We have nothing else.” as Akira reluctantly nods. She says “We do it for our daughter. Everything will go well. I have faith.” as the two gently pick each other up and begin walking, with their daughter, to the main gate. They know it will go well...

**...Or so it may seem.**

**12 Years Ago.**

Currently locked in the Gallows, Alyxandra, Akira, and Chelsey are all bound to the walls, with all three of them scrawny and barely clinging onto life. They are barely fed enough to maintain survival, but not enough to be healthy. Their bodies are so thin that it’s easy to see their ribs through their bodies, but they are still alive. Akira looks to Alyxandra and just says “My daughter. I am so sorry. I didn’t expect them to do this to us. I didn’t think they would. I-I’m sorry.” as Chelsey shares a similar sad look, but had her tongue ripped out of her mouth and had a mute spell casted on her. All of them have had all of their titles and ranking and status completely removed. This made them all effectively worse than the common peasant within the ranks of the human kingdoms.

Alyxandra herself looks at her mother and just says “I’m...I understand mothers...There has to be something else. This isn’t right. You always told me how there’s always good in us. Us who use Harvest magic.” as Akira and Chelsey both smile at seeing how well they raised their own daughter. Akira says “Daughter dearest. I am truly sorry to say this, but today might be our last day. You need to escape to the mainland. You need to get out of here. You might not survive on the mainland, but you have a better chance at survival there than here.” as Alyxandra started to tear up. Chelsey and Akira both look at each other, silently weeping as with their combined magic, they sent vines to completely shatter Alyxandra’s locks and free her. 

Seeing herself as free, Alyxandra looks at the grates that she can squeeze through due to her scrawny state. Akira says “Go, go go! Get out! Be free!” as Alyxandra squeezes through the grate and manages to escape through the sewer system. Alyxandra fled as fast as she could as she made it out and through the dank disgusting sewers, dredging through whatever she could to make it out to the docks.She found a tiny little boat that could barely fit one person as she undid the ropes and pushed it out, lowering the sail and taking off slowly. As she turned around, she watched as Lord Vykus, brandishing two demonic horns atop his head, and demonic scales on his arms, holding the now lifeless corpses of her mothers. Sailing out as fast as she can, glad she took a handful of dirt with her as she went off into the treacherous waters.

She hears Vykus yell out “YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SO MUCH MORE. YET YOU FLEE. YOU FLEE FROM YOUR OWN KIND.” as Alyxandra looks at the demonic human. She looks at the towering Archdemon that Vykus has bound to his will and watched the Archdemon conjure an orb of demonfire. Vykus yelled out, “YOU WILL BE CURSED TO ALWAYS SEE THE BAD IN EVERYONE! AS YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A COWARD.” as the orb from the Archdemon propelled at terrifying speeds and  **WHACK,** right into Alyxandra’s eyes. She writhed over in pain as she felt the dark demonic magic taint and rip into her eyes and blind her to a degree. As soon as the pain fades, she opens her eyes as the boat, despite being intact, now to her, looks completely tattered and filled with water. She knows she has to push forward and keeps pressing forward…

**Several Weeks Later**

After wrapping her eyes in just the tattered cloth of her clothes, keeping her eyes from seeing anything, Alyxandra, starving and surviving on salt water through unorthodox means. Knowing she has a tiny amount of dirt, she gently puts it down in front of her, as best as she can, and says her one prayer that she knows. She says “Mother Nature, as a child of the soil, I call upon you in my darkest hour.” as Alyxandra put her finger up to her mouth and bit enough to draw blood and drip it onto the blood. She continues, “I give unto you, the very essence of life, to bestow life upon to your dying child. I may be cursed, but not by my own accord, so please. Aid your dying child in her darkest hour.” as she feels the light Harvest magic work. 

She puts her hand forward as she feels a fruit tree growing from her tiny handful of dirt. She even feels up the tree as she feels fruit growing, magic fruit. Plucking them from the tree as she begins scarfing them down and just enjoys the taste of food. She knows she can push forward now. She reaches around and plucks four additional fruits after eating six of them, saving them for later as she doesn’t realize that later is coming sooner than expected. She looks around in her blinded state as she hits solid ground and falls out of the boat and onto sand. She gets up and quickly begins feeling around and is in pure relief. She just says “Oh solid ground! YES!” as she quickly feels the powerful thumps that shake the very ground she is on. Looking to the thumps as she hears the sounds of blades being unsheathed, she quickly just scurries backwards.

She doesn’t know what’s there, or if there’s anything at all, as she puts her hands up, showing she’s got nothing but the clothes she was wearing, and the fruits she grew. The figures, being Forest Elves, with deep green hair, pointed ears, and bark accessories growing on them, simply bind up Alyxandra and lift her. She just sighs profusely and doesn’t even bother to fight back, as she is taken somewhere quickly. She is quickly thrown down before something and hears a door slam shut behind her. She feels the room, it’s cold, it’s dark, she has kept her eyes shut for the entire time, refusing to open them as she hears a loud shift in front of her. She just scrambles backwards and hears a powerful, booming, feminine voice. She hears the voice of a dragon speaking to her.

“Human, you dare leave your isle. Our Sea Elves caught wind of you. Tell me why we shouldn’t execute you right here and now.” as Alyxandra sighs. She just replies “You might as well just kill me. I’m cursed by the ones I called friends and family. They took everything from me and my mothers. I hate my kind. I HATE THEM. MY PEOPLE WERE NOTHING BUT FARMERS AND CARETAKERS. WE DID HARVEST MAGIC TO KEEP OUR KINGDOMS HEALTHY. AND THEY STRIPPED IT FROM US. I DON’T CARE ABOUT MY KIND. I HATE BEING A HUMAN. I HATE BEING ASSOCIATED WITH THEM. I HATE I HATE I HATE---” as she was interrupted by a claw going to her lips. The dragoness said “You said Harvest...That’s a magic lost to time itself...Show me.” as Alyxandra gently shows the process and grows fruit from her own sacrifice. Even if it was weak...The Dragoness was greatly impressed and decided to spare Alyxandra. 


	3. Present Day

**Current Day.**

Alyxandra Selvey, the only human to existence peacefully on the main continent of Essenary, has made quite a name for herself. Being a small human, only at 5’2”, with her eyes now wrapped behind a crimson cloth, she stands in just some basic, but form fitting crimson leathers. Her hair is long and flowing red, as she is toned and athletically built. She does work between all kingdoms and years upon years of training after 12 years, she’s learned how to maneuver and walk through Essenary without hassle or issue. The many species all managed to look past her and see her as a worthy friend. Seeing that she has no capable sight, even with the countless work of mages and wizards and healers trying to cleanse it, she has managed to make do with it. 

As Alyxandra is currently in Velul, deep in the cavernous kingdom of Vurkida, the main hub and ruling mass of Velul, amidst one of their revelrous yearly traditions. Alyx is simply sitting at a stool, with a flagon of mead, enjoying the sounds of revelry and the tapping of feet during traditional Cavern-Depth dancing. She enjoys the rowdiness of the Dragons, Dwarves, Gnomes, Goblins, Kobolds, and Trolls. Her ears constantly tune in and out, hearing the kobolds running around and trying to snatch things from their friends as Alyx takes a hearty swig of her dwarven mead. She enjoys the revelry of the others too, really just being a casual guard as she hears a familiar voice and smirks.

She hears her Smith Master friend, Besgric Emberarmour, call out, “Oi! Ya’ short stack! Live a little! Stop bein’ such a Dungaak (Stick in the mud/friendly banter)!” as Alyx just laughs and looks in the direction of her short, stout, balding, 200 year old friend. She just replies “I’ll stop bein’ such a Dungaak when you start being a Boxen (A dwarf who is fancy with the ladies)!” as the two share a loud laugh. Besgric walks up and takes a stool next to Alyx and gets a flagon himself and downs half of it. He says “Ah, yer a good one lass. Even if yer a short one, makes me proud to call ya’ an honorary Dwarf.” as they both clink their mugs against each other and drink some more.

As Alyx drinks, one of the more burlier dwarves, bumps into her and spills her mead all over herself...One of the most cardinal sins for Dwarven kind. The dwarf, being Battlemaster Gabruk, a tall dwarf and built like a mountain, harboring a deep hatred to Humans, just says “It looks better on ya’. Fucker.” as Alyx just takes a deep breath and looks at Gabruk. She just says “I know you’re a Battlemaster Gabruk, but I want to challenge your dwarven honor.” as Alyx just smirks and the dark skinned dwarf looks at Alyx, with eyes glowing red. He says “You don’t mean…” as Alyx interrupts. She just replies “The Dwarven Game of Kilrup.” as the entire revelrous activity goes silent.

Gabruk lets out a guffaw and says “You think a petty human can outdrink a Dwarf? Especially with Dragon’s Knockout Whiskey? You’re on.” as the ceremony sets up the ritual table and sets up two barrels of Dragon’s Knockout Whiskey. These 15 foot tall barrels with a small nozzle are set up side by side. One of the many dwarven bar keepers send out little shot glasses for them as they prepare the first shot for Alyx and Gabruk. Alyx actually smacks the shotglass away and grabs her empty flagon and begins filling it up herself. Everyone stares at Alyx in pure shock as she fills the steaming, yet cold vibrant orange alcohol to the very lip of the flagon. Alyx gently swirls the flagon, taking a deep whiff of the stuff, as she lets out a content sigh. All she does is grin and looks at Gabruk’s direction and begins chugging down the flagon. All of the dwarves simply start raving on and cheering loudly, seeing a human chugging down some of the most dangerous alcohol there is.

Gabruk himself was not one to lose, let alone to a human as he grabs a flagon himself and starts repeating Alyx’s process. Both of them continue to gulp down, with Gabruk himself starting to sweat profusely as he presses through and continues to chug it down...Only to see Alyx finish her first flagon and start refilling. He grunts and groans loudly as he gulps down the last of his first flagon and starts refilling. Everyone watches as Gabruk is already steaming from the contents of the alcohol as the moment he takes the first sip from the second fill, he combusts into flame and screams out in agony. Dwarven Cryomancers quickly extinguish him as Alyx finishes her second flagon with a belch of fire that expands into a massive plume. She looks at the extinguished Gabruk and just gives a chuckle and simply states “Looks like this Pungin (Dwarven for Bitch) outdrank ya’ Gabruk. Ready to put yer attitude between your legs n’ kiss yer arse?” as everyone goes into a loud laugh.

With that, everyone returns back to their usual partying style as Alyx herself is back on her bar stool, with Besgric giving a firm pat on the back. He says “Yer a dwarf through n’ through Alyx. Say, I know I always give ya’ some flak ‘bout bein’ more in Essenary, but we both know yer a fighta. Wot say ye ‘bout joinin’ the ranks o’ the Guild?” as Alyx takes a long sip of some water now. She just replies “Eh ol’ Bessie. I dunno. I mean, ya’ got Tin Rank, Steel Rank, Gold Rank, Diamond Rank, Adamantite Rank, and then the top dog ranks o’ Platinum, Titanium and Godsteel Rank. I can’t live up to any of them. I’d barely cut it as a High-Gold, low Diamond even.” as Besric laughs. He just replies “Bullshite Alyx! Bullshite. Take a look at yerself. Hol’ up. Lemme stand up.” as Besric gets up.

He replies “Ya’ wear the finest Dwarven Runestone Armor handcrafted by yers truly! Ya’ got some o’ the finest Twinned Axes too, enchanted to always return to their wielder if thrown and perfectly balanced. Yer armor is an extension o’ yer body. Ya’ know how to move n’ fight. Yer ready fer the guild.” as Alyx laughs and takes a hearty swig of water. She just lets out a satisfied sigh and leans back. Alyx replies “I earn an honest living as a simple wanderer. Go from town to town, do some basic chores ‘round n’ earn some coin. Rent a tavern room. Repeat.” as she gently fixes her bindings over her eyes and feels a familiar surge. She freezes momentarily and says “Besric. I gotta go.” as he sighs. He just replies “Another scouting party?” as she nods, throws several Orichalcum Coins, a sleek dark black coin with gilded red highlights, the most expensive and highest form of currency in Essenary, on the table. Alyx calls out “DRINKS ON ME TONIGHT!” as everyone goes to partying more.

As Alyx exits Velul, she pulls out a teleportation scroll and throws it into the air as she teleports to the edge of Essenary, to the eastern side. She stands on a treeline, that she has constructed to be her own forward base. She simply watches as she undoes her cloth wrapping over her eyes pulls a hood up. The only thing visible from beneath her hood is a pair of demonic glowing red eyes. Alyx looks out and hears the sounds of waves cresting against something, the subtle rustle of a sail against the wind. She says to herself “Another human scouting party. Great. More people escaping from that hellhole. Shame I got a duty to uphold.” as she goes through her bags. A voice does peep up, a demonic one, “Oh Alyx...I sense more of your hatred brewing. Another human scouting party hmmm? Why not let little me handle it? You know I need to feed~.” as Alyx just lets out a sigh.

She just replies “Because you get out of control. You and I are supposed to work together. We’ve worked together for a long ten years without being caught.” as Alyx pulls out a greatbow and primes a magic arrow. The voice continues to speak, “But Allllllllllyx, think of the fun we have. I know you enjoy my power just as much as I do. You and I both have friends in both the Above-Ground where all the do gooders reside and in the Underworld where it’s all villainous and mayhem. You and I love the quiet and peace just as much as the violence and mayhem. We both work together to ensure the peace and prosperity of Essenary. Besides doll. You and I both know you get a kick out of being a bit more of a villainous tyrant than your casual self.” as Alyx sighs. 

Knocking a Great Arrow into her Greatbow, Alyx just says “Fine, fine, fucking fine. Enchant it.” as the Great Arrow turns into a large flaming demonic lance and Alyx begins pulling the arrow back and aims at the ship in the distance. The voice simply says “How many survivors?” as Alyx just laughs. She replies “One to make it to shore so we can force the fear of the Gods into them before killing them.” as the voice starts giggling all excitedly. The voice responds “Let my pretty fly~.” as Alyx lets the Great Arrow sail through the air. During its flight, she speaks in Demonic, “Rend.” as the arrow explodes into a volley of demonic explosive hellfire and watches the ship crumble to flame and start to sink. Just before the ship truly sinks, it explodes once more and Alyx hears a thud as there is a single human survivor on the shores of Essenary. The voice says “Oooooh, may I?” as Alyx just says “Go ahead.” as there is suddenly a thump onto the soft sandy beaches.

The panicked scout, being a woman, hears the thud and looks to it, seeing a clad figure with glowing slits beneath the hood. She calls out “PLEASE. SEND ME BACK! SEND ME BACK!” as the figure speaks in a distorted tone. Whatever the figure is, just says “Oh dear...Oh dear oh dear oh dear. You’re not going to make it back. My associate and I made sure of that. Now then...Perish.” as the figure walks to the woman. She scurries back into the water, screaming and pleading for help, as the sound of sand crunching beneath the figure’s feet gets softer and softer. “NO. NO. PLEASE. STAY BACK. STAY BACK YOU VILE---GAHHHHHHHH!” as the sounds of panic begin silent with a meaty whack following. Letting out a sigh of relief, as the voice of Alyx can be heard “Satisfied now? You had your bloodlust.” as the figure simply replies “Oh yes...That and more Alyx...That and more. I am sated for now. We can return back to your lovely little shack.” as the figure starts walking off.

**Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy this piece of work! And before I go further, no this isn’t the infamous 4th work that I’ve mentioned beforehand. It’s something I wanted to post. To those curious, the 4th piece of work that will be posted so I can reveal my plan is the Minecraft World. That chapter will be lewd as can be! Until next time my lovely readers! <3**


End file.
